


He Noticed

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Childhood, Dursleys, Harry Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Over the Years, Rare Pairings, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Over the years, George realized that Harry was lacking something.I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 440





	He Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and review if you like it.

George noticed first, although it was a gradual process.

The summer after their third year, Ron had been moping around the house, and no one apart from the twins had seemed to notice. He had moped around the house for days, but Fred and George hadn't thought anything of it until their Dad came home and told them that Ron's friend Harry had received a warning for using magic outside of school. Neither of their parents had noticed how Ron paled.

The three days following Harry's warning for using magic, Ron had been off his food, which was extremely unlike the youngest red headed boy.

"Ron!" Fred hissed through a gap in the door to their room as their brother headed upstairs.

"What?"

"Come in." George said, opening the door further and ushering him into the room.

Ron looked confused, and slightly cautious but he entered anyway.

"Spill." Fred demanded as he pushed Ron to sit down on his bed.

"What?" He asked, trying to look confused.

"You're concerned about something, tell us." George said.

Ron looked at the twins carefully before he nodded.

"I'm concerned about Harry."

"We gathered that much." Fred said.

George slapped his arm slightly.

"Why though?" George asked.

"Harry... Harry never talks about his family really, like ever."

"Right?"

"Hermione and I've been exchanging owls and she's worried that something might have happened to him. He hasn't responded to any of our letters, and the only thing anyone has heard about him all summer is that he used magic when he wasn't meant to."

"That is worrying." Fred said.

"Agreed. Have you told Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah, but they brushed it off, suggesting he's probably just busy with his family." Ron complained.

"How likely is that?" George asked, sharing a concerned look with Fred.

"Practically impossible, he got his first Christmas present while he was at Hogwarts, it was from Mum! He was so surprised when he got a gift."

Fred and George shared a look. Their brother sometimes lied, but never about something so serious, so it was easy to trust him. Plus, they knew Harry, they'd had quidditch practice with him, so they knew it was likely. Harry was always shy around them, and he never changed in the same room as anyone else, so it made sense really.

"We'll help you rescue Harry then." Fred said after a minute.

"Thanks guys."

They had rescued Harry.

As they had rescued the poor boy, George had grown concerned about how empty Harry's room was apart from broken toys. Despite being older, Fred and George had lots of stuff in their bedroom, including the bears they had as children. Harry was an extremely gentle person, at least with his things, George had seen him carefully and delicately hold his gifts at Christmas. Clearly he had never had anything of his own before, at least not that he could remember, George was sure Lily and James Potter would have bought their son a gift.

When Fred and George had gone downstairs to grab Harry's trunk, George saw a bed in there, and he had a feeling he knew what it was for. What other reason would a family have a fully set up bed in a cupboard under some stairs? Clearly Harry had slept in the bed at some point.

When they had returned home, their Mother had been angry, but she had brushed off what they had said about the bars on Harry's window. George never mentioned the bed under the stairs, expecting Fred to. Fred hadn't, leading George to wonder if he had imagined it.

Harry's childhood had been lacking though, George had worked that out for certain.

Harry's second year had been bad.

For months the poor boy had been ostracized, and attacked, and he looked exhausted. It was extremely likely that he hadn't been sleeping. George was extremely concerned for the boy, and the fact that the teachers either kind of thought he had done it and weren't doing anything to stop the bullying repulsed them.

They had tried to make it better, they tried to make everyone see how ridiculous it was. There was no way he was the heir of Slytherin, he wasn't even a pure blood!

No one seemed to care about the ridiculousness of it however.

Once again, Harry had saved them all though, although Dumbledore hadn't been forthcoming about it, and only Ron, Harry and Hermione seemed to know entirely what had happened. They did know however that he had saved Ginny, and for that they felt as if they owed him, not that he would ever think of it like that himself.

The next time George had really thought about how Harry's childhood had been lacking, and there might be something missing was in his fifth year, Harry's third.

Dementors were surrounding the castle at all times to catch a fugitive and Harry looked like he had barely been sleeping. Ron and Hermione barely seemed to take notice of it, but George noticed, and he was sure that Fred had to.

Something was always going on in Harry's life, the stories surrounding him were always insane. Neither of the twins actually knew what the truth was, the stories were so insane that they couldn't be true, but clearly something had happened in the previous two years that involved the boy.

"Fred?" George asked one night as the two were sitting in the common, brainstorming names for their own joke shop.

"Yeah?" He responded, slightly distracted.

"Who do you think Harry talks to if he needs help?"

Fred put down his paper, turning to look at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has no parents, we both know his guardians aren't good, so who does he talk to?"

Fred paused.

"I mean the only adult I've seen him properly speak to is Hagrid." Fred said finally.

"And he probably doesn't talk to him about personal issues he's having."

"Yeah. He's like our little brother though, right?"

George wasn't too sure that brotherly was how he would describe his love for Harry, but he wasn't sure, not then, so he just nodded.

"Well then, I think we should try and help him, you know?" Fred said.

"I agree. He needs someone, and I can't imagine Ron would be much of a help."

"Or Hermione, as smart as she is, I don't think books will solve everything."

With that decided, the twins went back to work.

The Summer before George's sixth year, Harry's fourth, the quidditch world cup happened.

The night of the attack, after they had returned to the tent for a little rest, George hadn't been able to sleep, although he had felt slightly comforted by the mundane of the situation. He could hear Fred, Ron and Bill snoring as they always did, and that comforted him some.

As George looked around the room, trying not to wake anyone, he noticed Harry looked extremely uncomfortable in sleep. His face was scrunched up in sadness and he looked restless.

George frowned, an idea slightly forming in his head. He settled down in his bed completely, and fell asleep fully, and by the next morning his idea was forgotten.

In Harry's fifth year, George remembered his plan.

Harry was being cut up nightly by Professor Umbridge, and he seemed to think he was losing it.

George had heard Dean and Seamus discussing Harry's unsettled sleep every night, and how they were sure that after Christmas he had started placing a silencing charm around his bed.

George didn't like the fact that Harry had nightmares so frequently that he had to put a silencing charm around his bed. How often was Harry desperate for comfort and yet received none? He knew that he couldn't exactly go up to Harry and demand the boy come to him for comfort if he needed it, but he and Fred had tried over the years to let Harry know that they were there if he needed them. George hoped he knew that.

The summer that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes opened was hectic.

The store was doing exceptionally well, especially considering a lot of people knew them for their years at Hogwarts and their 'escape' the previous year. With how busy they had been, the twins had ended up spending most nights sleeping in the rooms above their store so that they could spend as much time as possible making products and designing.

"What date is it?" Fred asked as they finally settled in for something to eat.

"Twenty ninth of July. Why?"

"Have we got anything for Harry's birthday yet? I mean he always gets us something."

"Not yet."

"It feels kind of cheap to give him something from the store though as he paid for the start up."

"I don't think he'll see it that way, I mean we also put time into making the stuff, like so it's kind of like a homemade gift. I think we should make him a box of gifts."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Definitely decoy detonators, they'll probably come in useful."

"Peruvian instant darkness powder?"

"Definitely. Daydreams?"

"Yeah, he could use a little time to relax."

"I also have another idea."

"Oh, what is it?"

The twins returned to the Burrow for Harry's birthday, and overall it was an extremely gloomy affair. Fred and George tried to lighten things up with fireworks, but it didn't really work.

It was kind of annoying that it was the first birthday Harry was spending with them really, they hadn't rescued him in time for his twelfth, they'd been in Egypt for his thirteenth, not early enough for his fourteenth, he'd been at the Dursley's for his fifteenth, meaning this was likely the first birthday he had properly celebrated. It had been ruined by news of attacks brought by Bill and Remus however.

They knew the war was getting bad, but maybe it wasn't the best topic for conversation for a birthday party. Could no one give Harry a break?

"Ready to open presents dear?" Their Mother had asked as she bustled about.

"Sure, thank you Mrs Weasley."

Fred and George had bought Harry two gifts, but decided to only give him one in front of the others, not wanting to embarrass the boy if George was wrong. Luckily he had loved their basket of wheezes, and hadn't thought anything about it.

It was as everyone went to bed that night that the two boys quickly pulled Harry into their room.

"George? Fred?"

The twins smiled at each other. Harry was one of the few people who could tell them apart, and he never really referred to them as a single entity which most other people did, including most of their family, especially their Mother.

"We have another gift for you." Fred told him.

"You do? You didn't have to."

George smiled, and pulled a small package out of his pocket which he enlarged to the size it had originally been.

"Here." He said, thrusting the package to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Fred encouraged.

Harry did as he was told, and looked shocked when he opened it, revealing a brown paper bear with green overalls.

"A bear." He whispered, eyes wide.

Fred and George smiled as they looked at the boy. He was gently patting the bear and running his fingers through it's fur. He seemed astounded that someone had even thought to buy him a bear.

"Do you like it?" George asked.

"Yes. Erm... yes I love it. Sorry, I've never had one before."

George had assumed as much.

"They helped me sleep when I had nightmares." George told him.

"Not that we're saying your nightmares are normal, because you know..." Fred said.

"But it might help."

Harry was still petting the bear lightly.

"Thanks guys, I love it."

"No problem, you better go before Ron comes looking for you though."

To the surprise of both Fred and George, Harry had given them a quick hug each as he left the room. It wasn't an unwelcome surprise, but it was well known that Harry would usually refrain from initiating contact, especially if he could help it.

A week into the Hogwarts year, Harry's sixth year, Pigwidgeon appeared with a small package for them.

The two had quickly read the letter from Ron, knowing that they'd reply soon, but one additional thing in the package had made them smile. Ron had included a picture of a sleeping Harry cuddling the bear they had got him for his birthday, and he looked extremely peaceful.

Scrawled underneath the photo was a note.

Assuming this was your doing, thank you.

The note was clearly from Ron, his untidy scrawl was very obvious.

"Seems like he really liked it. Good thinking Georgie."

"Thanks Fred."

After the war, Fred had been horribly injured, but luckily had survived.

Harry had been extremely quiet after the war. At first he had taken to moping around Grimmauld Place, but Mrs Weasley had dragged him to the Burrow. It had taken him months to feel at least slightly better. It had been nearly a year after the war that it happened.

"Harry, George is in love with you." Fred told the black haired man.

"What?" He asked, choking slightly on the muffin he'd been eating.

"He's in love with you. Has been for years."

"Okay."

"I know you're in love with him too."

"How? How did you know that?"

"I'm smart like that. Now, I am sick of both of you moping about, so go and sort it."

Neither Harry nor George had wanted to admit that it had been Fred who had finally forced them to finally admit their feelings, but they had done it and had begun dating.

Over the years it had become tradition for Harry and George, even when they had kids, that George would buy Harry a gift on his birthday that related to the childhood he believed his husband had missed, such as comics, teddies, games or experiences. It was nice that even with four kids, the two men could still act like children, even if it were, for Harry, only one day a year.


End file.
